1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bezel attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bezel attachment structure for a liquid crystal module.
2. Background Information
With a conventional four-piece divisible bezel for a liquid crystal module, the bezel is typically fitted to a frame for a backlight, and then the bezel is fixed to the frame with screws.
There is a known conventional display device. With the conventional display device, protrusions in the form of right triangles are formed on an outer peripheral face of a stage where a backlight unit is fixed. Engagement holes corresponding to the protrusions are formed in side faces of a one-piece bezel with a rectangular shape. The protrusions of the stage are engaged with the engagement holes in the bezel so that the bezel is attached to the stage without the use of screws (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H8-5998, for example).
There is also a known conventional wall-hung apparatus. With the conventional wall-hung apparatus, a plurality of latching holes formed in a rear face of a device housing is latched from above onto a plurality of upward-facing hooks formed in a wall-hung apparatus main body. Engagement concave components and protrusions are provided to a lower part of the device housing and to a lower part of the wall-hung apparatus main body as locking means for preventing upward movement of the device housing so that the latching holes will not move away from the hooks. The engagement concave components and the protrusions are engaged with each other so that the device housing is attached to the wall-hung apparatus main body without the use of screws (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-215076, for example).